


pain & dirty

by ms_lee



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Threats, True Love's Kiss, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_lee/pseuds/ms_lee
Summary: "You know better than this. Rollins.it's not that easy to get rid of me..."Dean said, grinning darkly at rollins. Nose bleeding, teeth stained with red and giving a bitter laugh.





	1. Chapter 1

_chapter one-dean_

I open the door of my house locking it behind me and putting the alarm on.

_I can't believe what just happened_

_That sick fucker_

I took my shoes off and walk in to my living room turning the lights on.

"Shit"!

I jump a little seeing Aj styles my best friend on my sofa with arms cross  as well as legs cross in front of him looking at me.

"Dude what the fuck?! You can't just get in my house you know"

He look at me up and down

"Where's my other glove"?

I notice that I only have one glove  
 _Fuck that fucker probably keep it._

"don't try to change the subject.you know"

I took my other glove off trowing it to him and going to the kitchen.

"You acting weird.and besides i told you i was gonna come"

i open the fridge and take a beer out opening it and taking a sip of it

"since when ya drink"

"i don't know? since when A.j"?!

He give me a look

"where the hell have ya been 'cause that got in you "?

_hell no he will never get in me_

I close the fridge and look at him

" I stay a little longer on work anyways am heading to bed"

"But ya left earlier then I did"

"Went back"

"i need the glove.night rollins"

i watch as he left and when he did i exhale and put the beer down,i left the kitchen and went to my room,locking the door.

I rub my face.

"That fucker is gonna pay.am gonna fucking kill that pice of crap"

I took my shirt off as well as my pants and put my hair on a man bun laying down on my bed feeling cold.

" _You know, I think they said it's supposed to be getting into the 50s_  
 _later," He says quietly, against my ear_

I shook my head and turn around looking out of the window seeing the wind blow making the trees go right to left.

I close my eyes and try to sleep

\----

i open my eyes to see my window open i rub my eyes 

i didn't left it open 

i stand up feeling the floor cold so i put my sandals on and close the window.

i sneeze and sniffle

"bless you baby boy"

i froze and close my eyes tight

_please don't let it be_

"what? you just froze there"

he chuckle and i open my eyes licking my lips and turning around to see blue eyes looking at me biting my (well aj's) glove 

"what.how the hell you got in here"?!

he scoff

"by the window. dah"

_across_

"well leave before aj comes.you know how he is when it comes to you.besides i feel the same towards you.now go"

he chuckle and stand hitting he's palm with the glove

"i mean aj is heartbroken besides he move on with you best friend romeo and how i see things you just a third wheel in there little relationship"

i cross my arms and shoot him a glare

_don't let him get in you skin rollins_

_you better than this_

"and guess what rollins? i don't believe you hate me because last night those same eyes you giving me right now have a whole different story after i kissed you. that what it comes out from this tasty and beautiful lips of yours"

he say touching my lips

i move 

"don't touch me and that kiss was a mistake you got me by surprise .in fact you just hurt.yeah you hurt because i didn't fall for you little game last night when you where trying to get in my pants so do yourself a favor and keep you dick in you pants scum"

i say and take the glove from him shoving my shoulder against he's 

'you wanna know something"?

i put a shirt on ignoring him

"you look sexy while sleeping and those sexual sounds you make are really HOT"

"get OUT"

i look at him and went to the window the soft wind hitting my face 

"Out"!

i say pointing he bite he bottom lips and stop in front of me

"this is far from over between us.just know that"

he say and i roll my eyes 

he climb out the window and look up at me blowing me a kiss.

i close the window locking it as well as the curtains

_dick head and he's right this is far from over_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

 

I grab the weights and put it on my back doing squats when I saw Ambrose he looked mad and haved he's eye purple from the kick I gave him two weeks ago after he came to my house again and was gonna give me a blow job.

He look at me and smile

  
I exhale and act like he wasn't here after some seconds I put the weights down and he wasn't here.

He must've have left   
oh thanks god!

I went to the locker room and saw dean leaned on the wall with he's arms cross looking at me.

"Hello"

  
He say smiling

  
I roll my eyes

  
"Don't ya talk to me.i don't even like you so stop with this shit"

  
I say and he just stay I pass by him and went o my locker and grab my bag closing the locker am just gonna shower on my house.i don't feel safe around him.

  
"You leaving too early"

  
I clear my voice and just walk I was on my way to the door but he got in my way.

  
"You scared of doing something you might regret.ha Rollins"

  
He smirked and I look at him

  
"Psh.on you dreams now get the hell out of my way"

  
He went closer to me invading my personal space.

"You know how much you turn me on when you piss.i just love seeing that look on you face"

  
I push him against the wall grabbing him by he's shirt

  
"Leave me the hell alone. you sick"

  
He laugh

  
"You gonna kill me this time for real like you little buddies want me to be"

  
He say And turn the tables on me invading my personal space.

  
"Or like you been trying to"

  
I struggle under him trying to get him off me but couldn't.

  
He kiss me making gasp and I could feel him smile enjoying it.  
I look at him up and down when he pull away and couldn't avoid looking at he's naked dick.

  
"Wanna feel it inside you"

  
He say touching himself

  
"What?! No.you nasty pervert"

  
He turn me around and rub he's dick against my ass.

  
"Don't fight it Rollins.i know you want me to fuck you"

  
I got him off me and he smile at me

  
"What?  
He feign innocent

  
"You.you crazy"!

  
I got in he's face and he got in he's knees making me nervous grabbing the waistband of my shorts and pulling it down.

  
I will kick him on the face like last time but for some reason I can't

  
I can't even say anything right now

  
I feel he's hands on my dick rubbing it making me bite my bottom lip then I felt he's tongue licking it up and down next thing I know he takes me in he's mouth and I have to bite my hand to hold back a moan.

  
He took me all the way in

  
After some minutes he took it off with a "pop" sound and put he's pointing finger on my tip and looking at me he lick he's finger and I make a disgust face when I realize what's going on, I push him off me and pull my shorts on and grabbing my bag leaving him alone.

  
Dean sat down on the bench smiling that he got one step ahead now and closer on making the Son of the leaders his.

  
He suck he's finger where just seconds ago it was on he's enemie.


End file.
